Violetta Claret
Overview Aspects High Concept * Succubus Defiant Trouble * I will not be taken! (Never again!) Cooking/Baking * She loves to cook for others. (Keep calm and cook on!) * Not every sister is my blood. Other aspects * Family is what makes a home. * No boys allowed! Early Life Later Years The Squad The group first encountered Violetta when she was being held captive in Russia as part of a project to train "psychic soldiers" to "further the plots of the motherland. They managed to rescue her from Russia and bring her back to Canada, where she moves in with Nika and works as his housekeeper/cook. Life with Nika She lived with Nika and his partner Alex for quite some time, having nowhere else to go. When Violetta was kidnapped by the Rabbi, Nika gave his life to protect them by throwing himself in front of the blast wave when the power crystal was blown up by Antares. She was destroyed over the death of Nika, and couldn't share the house with Alex any more as he was showing signs of being unstable. Alex never forgave her for "abandoning" him. Life with Bijoux She showed up at Bijoux's boat in a rainstorm and Bijoux and Violetta set about helping each other heal. As well as both being fluent in french, they have several simalarities and have grown to be great friends. Bijoux brought Violetta home a kitten so she wouldn't be alone so much and tries to make her as comfortable as possible in her new home. This is usually in the form of new gadgets for the kitchen. There was a period when Bijoux and Violetta were being threatened by Alex. Bijoux was reluctant to tell Violetta because she didn't want to reopen the trauma. This caused a minor rift between them when it eventually came out and Violetta was upset at Bijoux for keeping this from her. But in the end, after they sat and talked they both realized that they were a solid team and could truly trust each other. They made a promise that there would never be secrets like that again. Violetta also make Bijoux promise to be better about letting her know where she was by using a specially designed cell phone. Bijoux has been trying very hard to keep this promise and tried to check in frequently. This experience with Alex had a lasting effect and served to further cement the belief Violetta had that men were to be avoided at all costs. This issue was brought up again when Shinichi, Jirou's brother came to stay on the houseboat for a short time for safety reasons. Although she understood why it was necessary, she stayed in her room the entire time. She fears her powers and in this way lacks self confidence. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. She set herself up as housekeeper and cook on Bijoux's boat. She proudly has a commercial style kitchen and many appliances as well as a large herb garden. The boat being totally off the grid, supplies power with waterwheels and some wind power. She has recently set up a contract with Neutral Grounds Cafe to supply the baking for them. She is very skilled at all things culinary. She avoids leaving the safety of the boat and the wards whenever possible and has been able to set things up that anything she may need can be ordered or delivered by a courier. Personality Category:Non Player Character (NPC)